


The 'I' in lie

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail lives!! Shut up I like Abigail, Blood and Gore, Dark Will, Hallucinations, Hannibal is a Cannibal, I just don't like Freddie so I can murder her, Lots of drugging will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Will is saved by Hannibal isn't that shocking?, will suffers a breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will suffers a breakdown after one too many evenings of hallucinations and drives to Hannibal's home only to witness Freddie Lounds being murdered.<br/>Hannibal is exposed, much to Will's dismay he is taken along with Hannibal despite protesting he finds out <i>murder isn't so bad</i> once you get past the smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also I was inspired by this hannigram [Mix ](http://8tracks.com/mixes/2175767) and I suggest listening to it, okay thanks for all the positive feedback xo

_Will stood over the frightened couple a recently newlywed couple, he smiled exposing a shark expression at the two._

_He heard the pleads from the husband to let his wife go, he shook his head before revealing a knife to silent the pleading of the husband, the blood dribbled down the man's exposed chest Will was enjoying himself, only to see the woman had soiled herself._

_"Please, don't let me go!!! I'll do anything!"_ Will scoffed at the offer. _"Don't beg, it's only going to be worse on you." Will watched the woman as her eyes widen then he plunged the knife into her neck, watching as the blood slipped sticky onto her dark curls. Will thought she looked almost too good, he began to slice off her hands they were no use to her now. He toyed in the spilled blood. Will crackled like a madman._

**  
Sweat drenched down Will Graham's backside he could see the bed sheets were soaked, he sighed heavily another night he was forced to move to his couch. He could hear the padding of one of his dogs feet. 

"Charleston?" He was carrying a spare blanket, not fully awake yet he bent down to pet his dog only to see him carrying what seemed to be a hand much similar to the woman's dropping it at his feet.

Will couldn't move he only stood there. "Good boy Charleston." He felt disgusted _did he kill someone?_ Will took a step back he couldn't sit here, he glanced at the clock it was nearly two am, Will had only gone to bed less than three hours ago.

He collected his thoughts, he could hear his heart pounding against his chest, the scent of sweat was burning his nostrils he quickly ran into his bedroom switching on a lamp he noticed there was something worse than sweat in his bed. 

_Blood_ he checked his palms of his hands they were a fading red. He didn't dare look at his face. Gathering his wallet a quick pair of jeans along with a shirt he threw a couple items into a suitcase. _What did I do?_ Not looking where he was going he slipped on a sticky oily spill. 

Fright flooded his face, he held his hand out to a exposed light, whatever he slipped on it wasn't water it was _red_.

Will slipped on his shoes, he dashed to his car. With a hinge of regret he let Charleston out. 

"Go, on go find some other owners. I love you." He hugged him closely he wanted him to come, but first he needed to visit Hannibal. Will closed his eyes hoping once again it was a dream. 

He clenched them closed, his hands opened to see his driveway and the night sky exposed above him. 

_Hannibal is bound to throw me to the police, or worse_. Shaking he took his keys starting the engine. He watched as Charleston sat confused, Will unable to bear it drove away not daring to turn back.

**  
Will found himself in Hannibal's driveway, the first few rays of dawn cracked through the open sky, he wasn't sure how long he drove for or if Hannibal would even be awake at this hour. 

With his engine humming, he pulled to the side thankful for it being dark still. 

He unbuckled his seat, ready to get out when a white Honda pulled up with a familiar face behind the wheel. 

_Freddie Lounds_ , her red hair was pulled back. She climbed out of her car with a stylish white dress. She had a look of knowledge spread across her face. She looked inside her car before producing a tape recorder and her purse. 

"What the fuck is she doing here." Will felt jealously rise inside him. _Why is he even jealous it's not like Hannibal even liked him_.

Freddie, closed the door slamming it in her wake. She jogged up the stairs to Hannibal's home ringing the doorbell. 

Will climbed silently out of his car, creeping towards Hannibal's front door careful to keep his distance he waited until Hannibal arrived at his front door.

"Ah Miss Lounds! Good morning, may I ask for the reason of such an early morning visit?" Hannibal was still in his robe, his hair hung in his face. 

"He's not even awake yet, what a bitch." Will forgot about his own situation instead focusing on Hannibal's own. 

"Actually Doctor Lecter if it's not much trouble I have a few questions about _you_ , I'm terribly sorry for such an early visit." She flashed a fake smile, Hannibal moved away from the front door inviting her in. 

Will watched the door close almost all the way before he climbed up the stairs himself, allowing himself in. 

He took in the house, it was still dark the two were sitting at a table Hannibal was pulling out a coffee pot handing Freddie a empty mug. 

"I just woke up, so please excuse my grogginess." He took a tone that soothed Will.

"It's fine, Now about those questions." Freddie explained coolly.

"Yes go on, it's a bright day isn't it Miss Lounds?" Hannibal poured coffee into his mug. He began to pour coffee into Freddie's.

"Are you aware that you're under investigation by Jack Crawford?" Freddie's words caused Will to stop cold.

"I'm not surprised, I am after all Will Graham's therapist he has to keep tabs on me somehow." Hannibal's tone was calm he took a sip of his coffee. "Miss Lounds you should try your drink. It's going to go cold." 

Freddie rolled her eyes. "This has nothing to deal with _Will Graham_ , are you aware that you are a prime suspect for the the copycat murders?" 

Hannibal still remained calm, only to take out a pan as if he was preparing breakfast. 

"Jack Crawford doesn't know you're here does he? After all you're just some petty reporter. That may I add your _investigations_ have threatened many people's lives including Will's." 

Freddie seemed stuck unable to move from fear, Will felt his heart flying inside of him _Hannibal isn't a murder what is she even taking about?_

"I have enough evidence now, to hand it over to Jack. I've been following your movements." 

Hannibal scoffed. "If you believe Miss Lounds I'm indeed the copycat, I recommend that you are right." Hannibal stood back still holding the frying pan. 

"I knew it." She pulled out her recording device exposing it.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Lounds, but who else knows you're here?" Hannibal stood next to her prepared to rip the tape recorder from her. 

Freddie shook her head, she looked up to Hannibal meeting his graze. 

"Then this will be your last case." Freddie before she knew what was happening Hannibal took the heavy frying pan hitting her squarely on the back of her head, blood splattered against Hannibal's face. 

Freddie was breathing quickly the perfectly white dress now was stained with darken blood Freddie held her head up long enough to see the last look exposed across her face. 

_Panic._

"Now Miss Lounds, you shouldn't poke your head in people's business." Hannibal moved a exposed hair. While Freddie lay unmoving with the syrup like blood sticking to the soles of Hannibal's slippers.

Will sat unmoving from his spot, it's not like he actually cared about Freddie or was happy she was gone.

He had witnessed something more horrifying than any crime scene, _Hannibal_ killed and had killed many times before.

"Will you can come out now." Hannibal sat the bloody frying pan down as if was a burden to him.

Will came into the kitchen, trying to avoid the now dead Freddie on the floor. 

"I didn't mean, to disturb you..I think I did something awful. My dog brought me a hand." He tried not to stare at Freddie's bloody face.

"My dear Will, it seems we are in the same boat." He stepped around Freddie towards Will.

"Is it true though what she said?? You're the copycat?" Will stuttered. 

"Indeed, what she said is true." Hannibal extended a hand around Will. 

Will should of ran but now Hannibal knew about Will's exposed secret if Hannibal could hide the fact he was indeed a killer he could easily turn the blame on Will. 

"What are we going to do now?" Will welcomed Hannibal's embrace, it didn't seem likely Hannibal minded him crying against his shirt.

"Will, we are going to run...I don't know where to but..somewhere far away from here." Hannibal took out two passports..one saying Hannibal's and one displaying his own name.

"When did you get these?!" Will exclaimed. 

"I always suspected there would be a time that something like this would happen." Hannibal let go of Will.

"Now will, I must grab a few items and we will be on our way."

Will left the room that held Freddie's body he instead helped himself to one of Hannibal's bottles of wine.

Will looked at the bloody mess, unable to help himself he vomited into the sink. He felt disgusted with himself, but at least Hannibal was calm enough for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Will was pacing the hallway of Hannibal's home, he could already feel the effects of the alcohol running through his body. 

Freddie's body without Will's help had been moved to a location Hannibal didn't allow him to see. Hannibal looked calm, as he dragged the body away. Still in his robe, Will sat like a useless child with his clutching himself.

"Will, you look awful you should put the wine down and eat something." Hannibal had returned now was freshly shaved and was wearing his usual suit.

Hannibal took his cool calming hand to Will's forehead, muttering about his well being.

"I can't eat..I _someone_ or possibly I killed my newlywed neighbours." Will's forehead felt hot to the touch. 

"Will if you keep that up, you're going to suffer a breakdown."

"I already did. That's why I came over to tell you, that my hallucinations are _real._ "

Hannibal sighed he was trying as best as he could to soothe Will. "Will, it's nearly seven am we must be going or Jack Crawford is bound to become suspicious of why you haven't showed up, and then Jack will arrive here and we can't have that. No?"

"I guess you're right, but where will we go?" Hannibal took the wine bottle from Will's hand , he needed Will as sober as possible.

"Firstly you are not to drink anymore today, secondly we are going to Europe."

" _Europe_? Hannibal isn't that a bit far? Couldn't we just stay in another state?"

"Will, when the FBI sees what is in your home, or when someone discovers your neighbours cut up and bloody it won't end well for you." Hannibal was dumping the contents of the wine down the sink.

"What about you murdering Freddie Lounds? Won't that turn bad for you?" Will protested.

"Freddie's sudden departing won't bring questioning or suspicion for at least a week, I'm sure she had some alert system on her computer but I'm doing you a favour." Hannibal was never any calmer.

Will nodded, _maybe Hannibal was right._

**

An hour later Jack Crawford was chatting with Alana Bloom about Will Graham's well being, Will was normally never late.

"It's not like Will to not show up Hell he would even call." Jack was dialling Will's number once again for it to go to voicemail.

"I'm sure he's just sick, he hasn't looked that well." Alana paced Jack's office, she tried once again to call him.

"Dr. Bloom, if will doesn't show up in the next hour I will personally drive to his house." 

"Jack you have seen Will he's been under a lot of stress not sleeping, and last week he was escorted home after a police officer found him walking for hours."

Jack frowned he hesitated to call Will when an agent almost out of breath burst through the door.

"Jack! Will Graham is missing and his house is covered in blood. I was told to find you." The agent held the door open.

"Jack don't think of it like that." Alana couldn't believe the agent.

"His house is covered in blood and _Will_ is missing I believe it's something of my concern. And Alana stay out of this." Jack was gathering his jacket.

"I won't believe it even if the proof is in front of my face." Alana stormed out passing the agent.

"Is it his blood or _someone_ else's blood?" Jack pursed his lips.

The agent avoided Jack's eyes. "It's a mixture of Will's and a unknown female and male." The agent was truly sorry.

"Fucking Hell, I guess this is now an investigation..I hope Will has no involvement in this." Jack hoped Will was just a victim or even a pawn in some cruel joke. 

"Sir? Are you coming?"

Jack took a deep breath then left his office, _Will does see into minds of killers everyday_. The thought of Will being a killer made his skin crawl.

**  
"Wait we have to leave _now?_ I just got settled here." Abigail stared confused at her two recently adopted fathers. 

"I'm sorry Abigail, but it's for the best. As soon as we leave I'll inform the school it's a family affair and you'll be back _soon_." Hannibal was quick to Abigail's aid. 

"Europe is full of second chances, no one would know who you were. Aren't you tired of being accused of murdering people?" Will slurred he was drunk and immune to Abigail's reaction.

"I just made a friend, I like my classes." Abigail stood in her barely furnished apartment, to be honest she wasn't adjusting well to the stares she received from her classmates, she even had a small gathering box of threatening letters. 

"There are plenty of colleges and universities in England." Hannibal reached for a suitcase, and began tossing clothing into it.

Will didn't suspect they would be going to England. Hannibal zipped the now full suitcase, already deciding Abigail's choice.

"If I come, is everything going to be okay?" Abigail's voice was quiet.

"I promise Abigail everything will be okay won't it Will ?" Hannibal looked towards Will.

"It's going to be alright." Will watched as Hannibal gathered Abigail's remaining items he could do this, Europe was a new beginning for the three of them.

"All set Abigail?" Hannibal allowed her one more look around before escorting her and Will out the front door faster than their legs would carry them.


	3. Chapter 3

Abigail sat next to Will trying to read a book Hannibal had purchased for her at the airport it was no use she couldn't get pass the first sentence, Hannibal had taken a seat a few aisles down leaving the two alone.

Will's head was aching he regretted even touching alcohol, his head hurting was the least of his problems. 

"Will, why are we even leaving? Hannibal told me nothing." Abigail felt anxious but who could blame her.

"Because sometimes accidents happen and horrible things are set in motion." He could feel Hannibal's eyes burning into the back of his head.

"What could be so horrible, that we have to leave the _country_?" She crossed her legs kicking the book beneath her feet.

Will opened his mouth to speak then snapped it closed, he feared Hannibal could hear or read lips..instead he scrawled down on a cocktail napkin passing the note to Abigail. 

He waited for her to scream, to shout or even to run down the aisle. "You killed someone? And Hannibal killed Freddie Lounds? Holy shit." Abigail's face was paled trying to remain calm.

"I don't remember if I did or not, Hannibal assured me it was for the best to leave. But yes he _killed_ Freddie Lounds." Will said in a hushed whisper.

"How am I going to feel safe if my two adopted fathers are _killers?_ "

Will wasn't sure what he could say, the plane was making his head woozy, he took out a sick bag throwing up once again today.

"I can promise you _Abigail_ I will protect you with my life, nothing will harm you." Will took Abigail's hand in his.

"What about Hannibal shouldn't we worry about _him?_ "

Will turned around to see Hannibal had headphones in and didn't appear to be listening to their conversation.

"Never, he's only looking out for the best."

Abigail let go of Will's hand and took the book back out, it wasn't that bad of a book actually.

**

"I don't care, you get a search team here now!" Jack Crawford was watching in horror as agents ran in and out of Will Graham's home.

"Sir we're doing the best we can." A young agent stopped only to meet Jack's angry expression.

"Then why are you even talking to me?" The agent strutted before running back to a FBI van. 

Jack was awaiting results from the DNA lab, _it couldn't be Will he couldn't harm a fly._ Jack thought of Will's therapist Hannibal Lecter, maybe he could shred some light on a disturbing situation.

He dialled Hannibal's home phone before it went to voicemail. 

_That's odd._ He tried Hannibal's cell number only for a robotic voice to tell him the user's phone number had been disconnected. 

He dialled his office number only for a cheerful prerecorded message to tell him that the user's phone wasn't in use at this time.

"Chad? Hey Chad?!" Jack spotted one of the tech geeks that tracked phones and all sorts of stuff Jack couldn't make heads or tails of.

"Mr. Crawford? I didn't know you even knew my name." The agent seemed astounded.

"Of course I know your fucking name, now can you see the last 48 hours of Dr.Lecter's phone records? He hasn't picked his phone up...the same goes for Will." Jack was handing off Hannibal's phone numbers to Chad.

"Right away sir I'll be fast." The agent ran with the numbers.

"So what do you think happened? Will had his _breakdown_ and took it out on his neighbours?" Alana Bloom stood out of place watching Jack.

"Alana didn't I tell you to stay out of this?" 

"Will is a friend of mine, I have known him for years and now everyone thinks he's some deranged psycho." Alana spotted Charleston and bowed down to per him.

"Alana no one can predict what a killer-."

Alana shot up before tossing a small pile of snow at his head. 

"Dr. Bloom this isn't called for."

"Oh yeah then what is? Accusing Will of killing someone?!"

"Are you blind do you not see the evidence pilling in front of you?" Jack shot back.

"I'm not blind, but you Jack already see Will's outcome."

"He's not even here! And doesn't that say something about his _innocence?!"_

Alana said nothing only taking a leash from her purse, she hooked it on Charleston's collar. 

"And you say nothing?!" Jack was outraged by her.

"I believe Will is innocent, come on Charleston." She began walking the dog back to her car.

"Alana if I see you in anymore further involvement I will personally have you _arrested."_

Alana escorted Charleston into her spotless car, she watched Jack shout at her. _Will is innocent._ She switched on her engine while Charleston stared into her eyes with his large black ones.

"You miss Will don't you? Alana watched as his tail wagged in rejoice at Will's name.

"We are the only two rooting for him, I guess it's just you and I against the FBI." 

Alana thought of Abigail and how fond she became of Will, _I could take Abigail in like I took Charleston in_. She set her GPS system towards directions to Abigail's apartment. She could use a friendly smile and a familiar face.


	4. Chapter 4

Alana locked her car door leaving Charleston inside, who whined at the sight of her locking him up.

"I'll be right back, and _Abigail_ will be with me, you like her don't you?" Charleston barked in reply. 

"Stay here boy." She climbed the stairs of Abigail's apartment building feeling the chill of the wind hitting against her legs. She said hello to a few neighbours, when she arrived at Abigail's apartment she knocked softy.

Unsure how she was going to take the news, Alana prepared a neutral facial expression. Abigail still hadn't answered the door, Alana knocked again this time a with a little force.

" _Abigail?_ , it's me Alana Bloom, we have spoke and met a few times..I'm afraid to tell you this-." 

She turned the doorknob rattling it, she discovered it was unlocked. "Abigail? Hello?" She felt her blood turn cold as she walked into the nearly empty apartment, the only thing that remained was a couch and a forgotten teal jacket.

"No not Abigail no.." She felt betrayed as she looked into the empty bedroom. She found no note, indicting Abigail's location or even if she left by choice. The apartment seemed too clean, not even a plate remained in the sink.

Alana didn't bother even shutting the apartment door, she bolted down the stairs back to her car, Charleston looked at her before panting happily. 

_Will was gone, Abigail was no where to been seen_. Without thinking Alana pulled out her phone calling the last person she wanted to admit she was wrong to.

 _Jack Crawford_.

**

Meanwhile almost a whole world away Will was gripping onto a porcelain toilet seat, he broke his vomiting spell for a moment to realise he _wasn't in America_ any longer, he was in a country that looked similar to America , but lacked anything that resembled Wolf's Trap. 

He closed his eyes trying to picture his dogs, his home that he always felt warm and cozy to him seemed like a distant memory, as if he was seeing it in bad reception he was thankful Hannibal wasn't with him at the moment trying to soothe him, if he heard another word from Hannibal how it was to protect _him_ or how much safer _Abigail_ was with them he might try to drown himself in the shower tonight. 

After dry heaving up nothing besides the remaining water he drank, Will got up and washed his hands then his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and he felt sick with himself and Hannibal.

 _If I could stop myself, or even never met Hannibal maybe I would be at home and I wouldn't be thousands of miles away in fucking Blackburn England_ Will left the bathroom to see Hannibal sitting on a chair watching something on his laptop. 

Will tried to walk past him, to lay on his _own_ bed. He made a fit, not to share a bed with Hannibal. 

"Ah Will, I see you're feeling better..would you like something to soothe that nausea? Or you can just suffer through it." Hannibal suggested. 

"No I'm _not feeling_ better, I'm sitting in England in some hotel room with a cannibal as a roommate and I'm afraid that _he_ may kill Abigail and I eating our skin like lunch fucking meat." Will hissed at Hannibal, he realised he brought up for the first time the fact Hannibal has ate _people_.

Something he feared he wouldn't have to bring up. Hannibal's lips curled into a smile, he sat down the laptop walking over to Will's side placing a hand on him.

" _Hannibal_ , I didn't mean it like that." Will could already feel Hannibal sink his teeth into his throat ripping it out, blood exposed every where.

Instead he felt Hannibal taking his hand. "Will I would never harm _you or Abigail_. I'm your friend why can't you trust me?" 

Will thought of pulling free, he could see himself running down the street like a madman screaming for help, if only he could.

"If I trusted you why did you kill those women, even worse you _cooked_ food and served it to your guests including-" 

He pulled free, running back into the bathroom dry heaving the contents of his stomach. 

This time Hannibal was patting his back soothing him, the thought of Will actually _eating people while Hannibal watched knowing_. Made Will want to scream at Hannibal to tell him he was a _monster_ , how could he love someone that in the end would end his own life? 

"Will, I never wanted to hurt you. I never intended to hurt you." Will looked through the corner of his eye seeing Hannibal grabbing a washcloth for Will's prickling skin. 

"Then what was it? A _joke_? Have some unhinged patient, confess and confide in you everything in his life to you to _trust_ you to think that you were his _friend_ to invade his mind? Then gain his trust and eventually fucking devour him?!" Will shouted back to his defense.

" _Will_ I'm-"

Will waved him away, not believing how many lies Hannibal had told him, and how many times Hannibal had taken Will far away from the daily stress of his job, even telling him it wasn't his fault he couldn't rescue any of the girls. 

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, after all." Hannibal left Will on the bathroom floor. 

Will spotted a glass of water Hannibal had left him he took it greedily almost drinking the whole glass, after that he got up to his feet attempting to wash his face.

His eyesight remained unfocused, he tried blinking his eyes close and open, but it never changed. He left the bathroom to see Hannibal was standing holding onto a prescription bottle, smiling sadly.

"You dddrugg me, didn't _you?_ Will already knew the answer to that, he wanted to hear it from Hannibal's mouth himself.

"Indeed I did Will, it was for your own good I'm afraid." Hannibal tucked away the bottle to a place Will couldn't seek.

"Why the hell-" Will was guided to his bed. Hannibal pulled his shirt off followed by his pants. 

Fear flooded his mind for a moment. _He's going to rape me._ Hannibal must of seen the fear on his face and shook his head.

"Will, I'm simply removing your clothing for comfort I wouldn't dare _rape_ you, besides we're just friends. So no need to worry. The words offered Will clarity on his solution, Hannibal had no interest in Will other than as a _friend_.

He allowed Hannibal to roll him on his side, he felt the heavy sheets on him. Although it was noon and he had slept much during the plane ride he fell quickly asleep. 

**  
Jack Crawford heard his phone ringing but was far too busy to answer it, standing in Hannibal Lecter's now empty home. He was becoming more puzzled by each moment that passed.

"The place is clean sir, the only sign that anyone has been here is tire tracks in the driveway." An agent told him.

Jack rubbed his head feeling a headache taking place in his mind.

"Fucking great, now Hannibal and Will are missing. That's fucking great." He shouted.

"And there's something else sir, I think you need to come see this." The agent escorted Jack to Hannibal's garage where a similar white Honda stuck out of place.

"Who's is that?" Jack demanded. The agent took out a sheet of paper handing it to Jack. 

"The license plate says it belongs to a _Freddie Lounds_ , wait wasn't she the reporter for.-"

"You dare say that site in my presence I will have you suspended." Jack warned the agent who nodded. 

"Mr. Crawford sir, I believe though Freddie didn't leave the Lecter's home _alive_." The agent said the words he feared most.

"Come on people I need this house searched from top to bottom, it is now a crime scene."

Jack heard his phone ring again, in frustration he turned it off. Whatever it was it could wait. 

Hannibal was now a prime suspect with Freddie Lounds case, and a suspect in Will's sudden disappearance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter it went along finely with this [mix](http://8tracks.com/mixes/1889716) thanks everyone with all the kudos and positive feedback xo

"Abigail you haven't spoken in quite sometime is there something wrong ?" Hannibal had taken Will and Abigail out for dinner after Will refused to even dare eat anything Hannibal prepared.

"No, I'm _good_ , I'm just not that hungry." Abigail knew nothing that Hannibal was the copycat killer or the fact he ate her best friend after killing her.

Will helped himself to a dinner roll never so thankful for something that wasn't _meat_ , Hannibal hadn't denied or confirmed that he fed Will human and frankly he was glad not to know.

"It's just the effects of riding for so long on a plane, soon enough you'll feel well enough to devour.-"

Hannibal caught Will's eye and stopped dropping the subject immediately he took a sip of his ice tea instead. 

It was awkward between the three of them until the waiter came over handing then their meals.

Will had ordered a grilled chicken salad, he took it gingerly from the waiter, then Abigail had ordered a vegetarian burger with fries, while Hannibal had ordered the most bland and unappealing food of them all. _chicken noodle soup_ Hannibal had thank the waiter before he left.

Will took a bite of his food not realising the last time he had ate was with Alana, the two had lasagne and Will had taken almost a whole pan back home with him, it was now siting in his fridge.

Hannibal took a bite of his soup. "I have an upset stomach myself, I'll be back momently." He grabbed his jacket and made in the direction of the men's restrooms.

 _He would never eat Alana's home made meals again he wasn't much of a chef as Alana or Hannibal the most he could cook was a TV dinner_ , he wished he could call Alana saying how sorry he was and how he wished he could make it up to her, knowing her she would scream at him and tell Jack where he was for the _sake of Will's health_.

Will took another bite of his salad picturing the frightened woman before him, how she pleaded and begged for her life. While Will looked on laughing at her as her craved a knife into her chest. 

He wasn't a much as a saint as _Hannibal_ was. He was as guilty as him. He smiled thinking partners in crime or better he pictured Jack hunting down the two of them, while they escaped beneath their feet.

"Will, I'm going to ask again. Where did Hannibal go?" His thoughts broken by Abigail who's good was barely touched. 

"Wait what do you mean? Hannibal was just sitting _right next to me_ , and he just went to the bathroom." Will felt a knot in his stomach began to grow _what if goes after that nice waiter or corner some common less drunk slashing his throat out_? Will felt sweat pour from his forehead.

"I'm sure..he's fine.." Will took a large gulp of his water shallowing hard the more likely monster image of Hannibal came to mind, almost a vampire. He chewed his food, not tasting it just to get Hannibal off his mind..

Hannibal appeared with a smug grin suggesting that they should all get a good night rest so they could visit some promising colleges for Abigail in the morning.

"Abigail thought you had ran off." Will was revived he didn't find Hannibal with a corpse, or with any hair out of place.

"Like I said, I had an upset stomach..now come lets go." He looked at his mainly untouched soup with a hint if disgust.

Will wondered if Hannibal actually ate real food or preferred humans.

Hannibal paid for the meal, Will didn't feel revived until he caught sight of the waiter at another table laughing carefree, he didn't realize how lucky the man truly was. He wasn't traveling with a cannibal killer or wasn't a killer himself. He lived a quiet lifestyle that Will found himself jealous of.

Will closed his eyes while Hannibal drove the three of them back to their hotel, without realizing he had fallen asleep.

***

_Will appeared in the middle of a forest unsure how he got there, the trees appeared sinister as did the noises in the forest._

_Will started walking, his clothing was torn with a dark residue leaking from his stomach, he thought nothing of it and continued to walk in the dark forrest, with each turn he appeared at a lost with the trees enclosing on him._

_He heard a strangled cry, he made his way towards the source as he did he felt the tree branches ripping into him. He could hear whispers of warning him. He paid no attention towards the voices growing louder with each step._

_With one last final struggle he managed to be free of the trees grip. The forest appeared to a clearing, he spotted a small fragile woman on the ground bleeding out, he ran to her side discovering it was Abigail._

_"Will run he's coming for you!" She pushed away his offer of help, her throat was ripped out exposing veins and dark seas of blood pooling onto his arms. He couldn't leave her, it was his fault he had dragged her into this line of fire._

_"Who's coming after me? Abigail we have to get you help." Will reached for her hand for to hear a shuffling of feet. He looked up to see Hannibal, who had his suit on with blood dripping down his chin._

_Will picked Abigail up for her to vanish from his arms, Hannibal stood still._

_"What did you do?! You're a monster. Will demanded Hannibal only smiled._

_Will watched with his eyes the Hannibal he knew and secretly love disappear from his eyes, a cold wind gusted causing him to shiver._

_He got up to run anywhere, to be greeted by a monstrous creature that resembled a deer but Will knew it was nothing of this sort. It's antlers dripped with dark black blood. It's fur was stained with blood old and new, it grew closer to Will. He started to run he ran not watching where he was running to he tripped over a log._

_Will discovered his wound in his stomach was growing, with a last look his organs fell out into his lap, he looked up to the creature that caught up to him for help._

_"Please help, I'm dying." The creature did nothing, Will crawled to a tree collapsing against it. He closed his eyes feeling a sharp pain being dragged through his chest, it was Hannibal or was it the creature. It took out Will's still beating heart before Will could react he was gone_.

***  
Hannibal awoke to Will vomiting his contents of his meal, he sighed wishing Will could just trust him..even a simple sign of friendship would be welcoming.

He glanced at the alarm clock that suggested it was past two am, he wondered if Jack Crawford and the FBI had figured out Will and Abigail were no longer in Michigan, or even if Jack had figured out he was the copycat.

Hannibal thought it was less likely Jack knew that Will was with him. He pictured a disgruntled Jack screaming at the agents to find Will.

"Fucking Christ." He heard Will in the bathroom, he closed his eyes after trying to show he cared for Will _more than as a friend_ Hannibal had simply become astounded by a man that held such a beautiful mind couldn't see that he held feelings for Will.

"Hannibal? If you drug me again I will personally dispose of your pills." Will mumbled, but Hannibal hadn't drugged Will only when the situation called for it.

Will climbed back into his bed, Hannibal could smell a mixture of sweat and Will's scent in the small hotel room.

Will to Hannibal smelled like an old book that you would go to again and again reading it although you knew the ending, you enjoyed it. He enjoyed Will's laugh his smile even when Will argued against the man he sometimes let Will win. 

Hannibal sighed deeply, he could always send Abigail to college find a simple home in the country for Will and him, he would even let him adopt twenty dogs anything to make Will happy to prove he _loved him and wasn't a monster._

He watched Will sleep wondering what the man could be possibly dreaming of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Leviathan, in disguise.  
>  Leviathan, in all your eyes.  
> Worship denied on your knees and pray. This simple expectation to save this day._   
>  [ leviathan 'worship'](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YCv4e60HG28&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYCv4e60HG28)

The next day at FBI headquarters while Hannibal, Will and Abigail were tucked safety away in England a series of events were taking underway.

Jack Crawford stood outside the conference room, unsure how he was going to break it to Alana that _Hannibal_ , was too missing. The FBI had called for a press conference. Jack was afraid of admitting to the world that he had unreleased two monsters on the world. He was due in ten minutes to face an assortment of reporters newscasters and the victims surviving family members demanding to know where their children were. 

What really hit Jack was how Hannibal was right in front of him so many times, offering him advice to capture the copycat killer, for god sake he even ate dinner more than once with the man.

That made Jack's stomach curl inside, he thought of all the women or others that Jack didn't yet know about possibly be fed to him. 

He wasn't planning on revealing how he discovered Hannibal to be the ripper, after all if some snot nosed reporter held all the evidence in her laptop after searching the car..you take the claim.

"Jack?" He looked up from the floor to see Alana Bloom, with Charleston trailing behind her. 

"Dr. Bloom what I said before, it was uncalled for. It-"

She shook her head, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot she had been crying, her makeup was no use to hide the fact.

" _Abigail_ , is gone I went to her home to take care of her, the whole home was scrubbed the clothes, her personal items were _gone_ as if she had never existed." Alana's voice was rasped.

Jack thought of the trail of blood that led throughout Will's home it seemed a bit planned. Blood was in the right spots. 

"I'll put out a missing person report. Alana, Will cared more about Abigail than her own father..he saved her life preventing her to become another victim of her father, I promise you Will and Abigail will be found _safe and sound_." Jack patted her back letting her sob into his suit.

"It's Will, he wouldn't just leave!! Damn it I told you Hannibal was a bad influence on him!" Alana wasn't sure if she was yelling anymore at herself or Jack.

"Alana, I-" Jack was cut off when the conference door opened with a agent signaling him to come in.

"It's time sir, the press is getting demanding." 

Jack took Alana by the hand while Charleston stood confused, "Alana I think it would do some good if you were in there too."

Alana nodded wiping away the newly formed tears. 

Jack sighed, then prepared for the greatest and unbelievably real press conferences of his life.

***  
It had been a long day, after finding Abigail a college she settled in quite well, even earning a few compliments on her hair and clothing from the students that gave her a tour of the university.

She was even placed in a homely apartment, it held enough requirements for Abigail. She thanked Hannibal and Will, before pulling Will into a private hug while Hannibal helped carry her suitcases into her new home.

"Don't let your guard down not now or ever Will." Then without another word she turned on her heal leaving Will speechless.

"You coming Will?" Hannibal's voice like silk to Will's ears. 

"Yeah just saying good bye to Abigail." Will stomped on the recent wet ground after an evening of rain, he felt his stomach rumble wishing he could eat a normal cheeseburger without fear that Hannibal had placed human in it. 

He climbed in the seat sitting next to Hannibal, he felt a wave of excitement and panic rise in him.

 _He was officially alone with Hannibal_ , then again he was alone with a cannibal.

Hannibal started the engine up, he had rented a sporty sports car that Will feared he looked like a kicked dog riding in it. Hannibal meanwhile seemed in place in control of everything, _including Will_. 

"So Will, how do you like England? Is it good?" Hannibal turned a corner passing a smiling happy family, Will remembered a time when he was so carefree himself.

"It's okay, I guess..it would be better if it was home." Will watched the amused look on Hannibal's face spread.

" _Will_ , if you were in fact at Wolf's Creek, Jack would have you in orange behind bars." Hannibal began.

"So would you." Will said without a moments thought.

Hannibal pulled to the side of the road turning the engine off he knew he had finally done it, he had pissed off Hannibal enough that Will was going to be murdered. 

He awaited for the sharp blow of a punch or even the stab of a knife, nothing came. 

"Will, if you had not come over that morning, I was planing on leaving." Hannibal looked into Will's eyes sending tingles down his spine. 

"What do you mean leave ? You were just going without telling me? Or anyone? Just because Freddie Lounds was going to expose you?" Will was at a loss with words, he feared Hannibal had drugged him again.

"I was planning to tell you, and I was going to offer if you would like to come, if you had denied I would of gone somewhere that doesn't speak English."

Will touched a loose thread on his jeans, he looked so odd in comparison to Hannibal. He wore flannel shirts jeans and boots. While Hannibal wore suits was well shaved and put together, he couldn't picture Hannibal wearing nothing but of this sort.

"So what you are saying is you choose _me_ , over your own self..you picked England instead of some random country? Why." Will looked at Hannibal he had never seen Hannibal so out of place with him, he stuttered a sentence then stopped.

"So you were going to confess to me that you were the ripper, somehow take me along for the ride and it was going to be happy fucking ever?" Will couldn't help but laugh the idea seemed so outrageous nothing Hannibal would plan out.

"In a sense yes." Was all Hannibal could say.

Will felt the roar of the engine come alive again, after all..Hannibal had nothing more to say and yet everything.

***

"Settle down, I have called this press conference to attention on the account of Will Graham's disappearance, not to toy with the idea he is with Doctor Lecter. The two have nothing, besides.-"

"Isn't it true Lecter and Will are in fact romantically linked?" A reporter chimed out.

A sea of questions began to speculate, Jack wanted to shout the flashing from cameras made his eyes water. _Just let the press see that one, you'll never hear the end of it._

"No, they are in fact not-."

"Isn't true Freddie Lounds among the other ripper victims are the work of Hannibal Lecter?" A woman in orange from CBS shouted.

Jack couldn't do this Will was his best damn agent, or former agent. Now here he was hanging on a pole for everyone to see.

"Once again this doesn't have to deal with Hannibal Lecter, it is a focus on Will, if I have one more question about Doctor Lecter I will end this press conference. I will discuss Hannibal when the time comes for it." Jack helped himself to a water bottle.

The excitement died in the crowd until a _oh fuck_ mother of Freddie Lounds stood up.

"That _monster_ , killed my only child! And the FBI can't find her body? Or the monster responsive for my daughters death?!" She screamed at Jack, her eyes burned into his.

"I'm sorry Miss Lounds we are doing everything we can to find him." Jack said softy.

"Fuck you Jack Crawford." She stormed out, but it was enough for the reporters to already write a story.

Jack could see the headline now. _Cannibal and murderer lover on the run_. Then he felt an anger inside him rise, he wanted Will in custody he wanted Hannibal to squirm under his foot begging for mercy.

"I'm afraid we have to cut the press conference short, if you have any questions they will be given _eventually_ , for now please let I continue my investigation."

A roar of reporters began to question him. "No comment."

Jack walked out the door with Alana trailing behind him.

"Alana, I want you to go home and get some sleep, take Charleston with you." 

Alana didn't fight back, she bowed her head nodding it..she couldn't work like this anyway.

Jack turned on his heel towards his office when he was stopped by a huffing out of breath Chad arrived heading Jack a folder, filled with the phone calls that Hannibal and Will had.

"Sorry sir, about it taking so long..I couldn't find you and I heard a out the press conference so I ran over here quickly as possible-." 

Jack waved him off. "It's alright thank you _Chad_ , that will be all." 

As soon as Chad was out of sight Jack pulled open the folder reading Hannibal's phone calls in the last week nothing out of the ordinary. The last call he had made was to a bookstore in eastern Maine.

He then looked at Will's, his had a number of take out food places, his number, Alana's, and numerous others. Including Hannibal's office number.

Jack thought it was due to be a dead end when he spotted the last phone call was an out going call to Hannibal's personal number. A dozen times in each hour until five am.

Jack, then knew that Will wasn't by himself..or Hannibal. _"Aren't they romantically involved?!"_ the voice rang inside his head. 

There were a number of situations that rose in Jack's mind. 

Hannibal had conned Will into leaving with him, the fact that they were dating or Will was taken along for the ride unknowing Hannibal's great ending for him.

"God fucking damn it." He raced to the lab to see if the DNA results had come in, the woman they had found dismembered in Will's home wasn't dead twenty four hours, her body had been dead for more than a week..something inside Jack was eating away at him.

 _Will didn't kill, that woman..Hannibal had a hand in this_. 

Jack pictured Will having a nightmare and discovering the blood all over the home.

What if Hannibal had drugged Will after a session, a drug that caused Will to suffer from hallucinations..what if Hannibal saw his word caving in and tricked Will that he had killed someone.

_Weren't they romantically involved?_

Jack felt bile rise to his mouth..Will was trapped and didn't even realize it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's always best when the candle's out, I am the pick in the ice. do not cry out or hit the alarm, you know we're friends 'til we die. and either way you turn I'll be there open up your skull I'll be there climbing up the walls_   
>  [Radiohead 'climbing up the walls'](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qbtZyuOMdHI&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DqbtZyuOMdHI)

Will stared at the ceiling he laid on his bed while Hannibal was out trying to find a better suited home for the two. Hannibal had offer Will to come, but he had faked a stomach illness, Hannibal bought it and left Will not even bothering to warn him not to run off or anything.

_It was almost he expected Will to behave, and trusted him enough._

He could almost close his eyes and tell where each crack started and ended. He hadn't told Hannibal of the nightmares he had been suffering through, after all each time he closed his eyes to sleep, the _wendigo_ , haunted his dreams. Each time ending with Will having his heart ripped out or his throat be ripped apart by Hannibal himself.

The creature that haunted his dreams ranged from a wendigo to Hannibal ripping his throat out after kissing Will. His mind raced.

He tired to picture the woman again, holding onto his guilt made him feel a bit better about his choice to stay with Hannibal. 

He could see her beneath his feet, again Will smiled holding a knife that dripped blood..everywhere. He tried to focus on the man's face, but it became a clouded vision almost looking through a fogged glass.

Will couldn't even recall how the man had died. The more Will thought about it the less the man became. As went for the woman.

 _Did she have blonde hair? Or was it red? Did she beg for her life, or was it pity?_ Will rubbed the side of his head, the woman became blurry in his mind.

Will did suffer black outs, he recalled when he was walking in the road in nothing but his boxers. 

He closed his eyes again, and found the soothing silence lull him to sleep.

***

_Will awoke in his home, Charleston had jumped on Will's chest alerting him someone besides the two were in the home._

_"God damn it Charleston if its that raccoon again, that you woke me up again for"_.

_Will had seen plenty of raccoons in his lifetime, whatever Charleston wanted to show Will mattered._

_He followed Charleston throughout his home, the moon hung high in the sky it shone reflecting a light on Will._

_Charleston stopped at the bathroom door, Will was confused did he want to guide Will to the bathroom? What was so important?_

_Will feeling like a scared child on the first day of school, stood by the bathroom. He pressed his ear against the cool wood door, he could hear nothing besides his own steady breathing, then without Warning the door flew open._

_Will felt fear rush through out him, he grabbed onto Charleston's collar fearing for himself and his dog._

_Then Will looked inside the bathroom, nothing was inside it..he came towards the shower curtain. He pushed it aside and with great horror he discovered the bathtub was filled to the brim with blood, it felt warm to the touch_.

_Will looked at his hands one held a knife the was dripping in blood the other was elbow deep in the blood pool, he realised with a sick horror that it was the woman he had killed again and again in his dreams._

_Will turned, in a rush of panic he was grabbing onto Charleston's collar, he could hear laughter. It made his skin crawl, he opened his front door..he needed help from anyone._

_His feet hit the gravel, the laughter contained Will's sense on reality, in confusion he ran towards the woods_

_Sweat began to pour from his forehead, blinding his eyesight..he felt the stinging sensation burn him_. 

_Will entered the clearing of the forest, Charleston was no longer behind him. He feared something had taken him._

_Will heard through his heavy breathing, a twig snap._

_"Hello? Is someone there." Will called out feeling stupid._

_No reply came, Will took a look around the forest it was sinister and with each step it grew around him_. 

_He turned on his heel find a exit to see the wendigo was once again following him_.

 _"What do you want?!" He shouted, the wendigo said nothing._

_Will walked towards the creature not in fear but in curiosity_. 

_He feared it would attack him, driving its antlers into Will's chest, instead it watched Will with careful very much familiar eyes._

_"What are you?" He went to pet the creature it welcomed Will's touch, it nuzzled its head against Will's touch."Who are you._

_Will had completely forgotten that his bathtub was filled with blood, almost why he had ran into the woods._

_"Will, I wanted to show you who I truly am. And it seems you accepted it." Will heard Hannibal's voice guide throughout the woods._

_"You this is what you've become? A monster after devouring so many innocent lives? Will said he watched the stag disappear into the woods, Hannibal appeared at the edge dressed as usual without a hair out of place. Or a wrinkle in his clothes._

_"Will, I'm not only a monster can't you see that?_

_Will could feel Hannibal's eyes on him he felt exposed to the world. "You have been in my mind more than anyone I know, you know everything about me" Will confessed._

_Hannibal moved in closer, he held his hands behind his back, Will waited for anything a blow or even a knife in his chest. Nothing came._

_"Will if you trust me, I promise I will not harm you, unless its requested upon." Hannibal took Will by his face looking into his eyes, he felt a rush inside him he had waited so many times for something between the two._

_Will felt Hannibal guide his lips across his own, he didn't care if Hannibal had ate people, or how many he had killed. What mattered was now, he was filled with ecstasy as the kissed escalated, sending Will against a tree he closed his eyes feeling Hannibal bite down on Will's lips drawing blood._

_"Hannibal stop it hurts." Will opened his eyes to see he was no longer kissing Hannibal it was the wendigo that grinned exposing a sickly grin._

_Will struggled to move, he was pinned against the tree. The wendigo placed a hand on Will's chest, without warning it placed its mouth against Will's throat._

_Will, held his breath then heard a rip throughout his body, his blood pooled out splashing onto Will and the wendigo. With his head in a haze he watched his life slip from him._

***

"Will wake up, you're having a nightmare." He heard Hannibal's voice, he wanted to wake up but he couldn't look at Hannibal without screaming. 

Will opened his eyes slowly to see Hannibal with a concerned expression on his face. His sheets were soaked with sweat, he felt his shirt sticking against himself.

"I'm not having a nightmare, it's true you're just going to use me and _kill me_ , then you're going to fucking eat me!" Will couldn't hold it back any longer Hannibal was a monster.

" _Will_ I would never, hurt you. You're my friend." Hannibal took Will by his hand.

"Is that what you said to all the other victims before you fucking craved out their organs? Fuck why do I even bother asking." Will took the glass of water Hannibal offered.

"It's nothing, to you to feel concerned for. I never fed you any humans, it's not your choice." Hannibal defended.

Will looked up to see Hannibal looking into his eyes, he knew Hannibal wasn't lying.

"You _didn't?_ , then what was I some pet of yours?" Will felt relief inside him.

"I could tell from the beginning, that you held a beautiful mind. And I aimed to be something more than a monster in your eyes." 

Will took Hannibal by his face much like in the dream, he was waiting for him to kiss him. He couldn't wait much longer, he pressed his lips gingerly against Hannibal's tasting coffee and mint. 

He didn't feel Hannibal push him aside or even tell Will to stop, he allowed him to pursue. 

"I can trust you." Will said Asher ending the kiss, as Hannibal held him against his chest. 

"That's all I wanted Will." And no _wendigo_ took place ripping Will apart, no instead he was held in the other man's arms and knew that he could trust Hannibal.

_The mask had fallen off Hannibal's face and Will had chosen to accept it._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Stick around and watch me fall apart, watch me lose the game that I made up, stick around whilst I default the loan, watch me reap the pain that I have sown._ [Hard-fi 'watch me fall apart'](http://www.nme.com/nme-video/youtube/id/9NxZKBJbWyU)

"Here, Will you must be starving. I promise you that no humans are inside the eggs." Hannibal managed to find a more suited home far from the city it was pleasant, it had only been a few days since he had kissed Hannibal nothing more came of it. 

"Speaking of which...why did you even eat you know-."

Hannibal stared down at his untouched coffee, he pursed his lips. Will regretted even bringing up the subject but it was eating away at him inside. 

"I prefer not to talk about it. Lets leave it at that." Hannibal stirred the scrabbled eggs with the smell rising in the air, Will found himself hungry he could eat for days, with Hannibal cooking everything to him after that tasted bland and unfamiliar, surrounded in a country that offered many different cultures Will sought out any offer for Hannibal's amazing skills.

"Okay..just like we won't talk about the fact you drug me." Will felt a bit like his old self again allowing himself to joke with Hannibal. 

"It was only called for when you were out of hand. Otherwise I wouldn't dare harm a hair on your head." Hannibal placed the eggs on a plate handing to Will, who took it gratefully. 

"What are you going to just keep drugging me, until I become your pet?" _Or boyfriend._ He wanted to add.

"No, Will I believe a form of trust has been established enough between us. And after the other evening you showed your true feelings towards me." Hannibal added two slices of sourdough bread to Will's plate. 

Will wanted to say he _trusted_ Hannibal but Abigail's words filled his mind as did the _wendigo_. "So there's no plot to eventually kill me and eat my liver? I find that a _cannibal_ , can trust himself not to eat someone he's close to very amusing." Will shoved a pile of eggs into his mouth, it began to water at the moist taste.

"Will I couldn't dare eat someone I care for or _love_ , after all." Hannibal began washing the dishes.

Will remained silent _had Hannibal just say that he loved him?_ "How come I hardly ever see you eat anything..then you disappear for hours at a time?" Will had his suspicions that Hannibal took lives still.

He read the paper each day waiting for a suspicious death to appear or something remotely close to the rippers old actions, nothing came and the most shocking death in the paper was some rock star had overdosed on a cocktail of prescription pills and alcohol poisoning.

_Otherwise Hannibal was purely innocent._

"I've been looking for a job, and a home for us.. As you can see I've provided a home. But the job search isn't so well." Hannibal sat at the table with Will.

"You see Will, I'm trying the best for us both, I want a new start on life. My parents died when I was young, my sister died of a horrible childhood illness..in a sense you are all I have left." 

Will could hear the grave tone in his voice, although Hannibal was many things he had suffer enough loss in his life. Will had lost his mother when he was young his father had ran out on them before he was a year old, she had been ran down by a drunk driver. So Will had something else in common with him.

"So what do you plan on doing? Just stay in England and be on the run from Jack for the rest of _our lives_ , how is that going to work?" Will thought it over the chance of being with Hannibal for the rest of his life didn't seem that bad.

"For as long as possible, until the end." Hannibal moved a loose hair from his face.

"What do you mean by _the end_? How is it going to end?"

Hannibal was silent for a moment. Will thought of many scenarios that played out in his mind. Hannibal could be caught, Will could be, then there was the choice that was burning away in his mind.

 _"I'm afraid, that death would be the last resort_ , if something were to happen." Hannibal looked into Will's eyes, Will himself had a few near death experiences himself, but to die with Hannibal going out in a flaming blaze.

He couldn't wrap himself around it, he felt himself collapse onto the floor sending eggs, coffee, juice scattering everywhere.

***

Jack was awaiting on the results from the lab, he couldn't let the media learn that the former FBI agent Will Graham, was once a killer now had doubts if was even guilty. 

"Crawford? Sir I have good news and bad news." A FBI technician stood before him, she was still young her hair was pulled back in a attempt to appear more older, but Jack knew inside the girl still was intrigued and amazed by each crime scene, the novelty hadn't wore off yet and wouldn't for many years.

"Thank you, er your name is.. ?" Jack felt awful he didn't know the poor girl's name.

 _"Beverly Katz_ I just started here a month ago." She smiled fondly before returning to the lab.

"Beverly, thank you." Jack walked in direction of his office shutting it behind him. 

He opened the folder, scanning it quickly..the blood had not belonged to the newlyweds next door, after a quick visit Jack had discovered that the two were out on a vacation in Aspen. No one had been home for weeks. 

The blood instead belonged to a unknown female, and the body was a Jane Doe, not a soul had come to claim her. Jack thought it was odd, that if indeed Hannibal had been involved that he had a corpse laying around ready for Will's downfall.

He stared at the fruitless results, nothing could help him on identifying Jane Doe, he turned the page there was other blood besides Jane's scattered at the scene it was male Jack felt a knot tighten inside him, it was _Will's_.

Will had been injured at his home, and didn't even notice or know. The blood that had been in Will's bed was his own. 

There was a number of drugs in Will's blood, a few that could be easily placed in a cup of coffee. Jack has searched and seized every location nothing had turned up no weapon, no body nothing. 

_Maybe Hannibal and Will aren't even in America_. His mind insured him.

But how did they escape beneath Jack's grip how was it done so fast? 

Hannibal was the smartest man Jack had met in quite sometime, he simply had been planning this for months waiting for Freddie or anyone to trigger the explosion to expose Hannibal, for the sick monster he was.

_And what do monsters want when they are lonely?_

Somewhere along the line in his life Jack had heard something that reminded him of a nursery story, it ate away in his mind.

_Every monster, is lonely and every monster is lonely for someone._

Jack sat at his desk wishing he could reach out and drag Will from Hannibal's clutches.

***

Will awoke on Hannibal's bed, it was dark out and Hannibal was no where in sight. Will made an attempt to move himself only feeling more groggily than before he felt like he was suffering a hangover.

He noticed the the glass of water that sat on the nightstand, with all his strength he took it drinking it gratefully.

Then he felt his blander was full, not wanting to piss himself like an overgrown child he swung his feet off the bed.

He walked in the quiet home, it was dark through out but Will found his way into the bathroom. 

He realized it was himself that reflected in the mirror. He could barely see the old Will, his face held a few scratch marks from he couldn't recall from where. 

His eyes held bags and dark circles considering the nightmares he had suffered the few past months it was a reminder of what he had done, and how his life was now.

Will's vision was blurry..he yawned and let himself use the bathroom.

As he walked back he noticed that Hannibal's laptop had not been turned off, he rolled his eyes not remembering a time that he was so forgetful. 

He moved the mouse to turn it off when something caught his eye. 

_Hannibal hadn't set up a password._ It couldn't hurt to look, just a peek.

He typed in his name into google quickly awaiting results. Freddie Lounds old website appeared a few Facebook suggestions even a band but the headline that caught his eye took his any remaining grogginess away.

 _Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham lovers on the run or is it Stockholm syndrome?_ A newspaper website screamed at him.

Will looked up before continuing his blood pounded against his ears. There was a few photos one of Hannibal in his usual suit, one of Will at a crime scene and then there was Jack who looked like he was trying to avoid any reporters. 

_'Will Graham has been missing for almost a month along with Doctor Hannibal Lecter, the two had formed a bond during the sessions they attended together. The once well known Doctor is wanted in serval murders of women including the notorious Freddie Lounds, who's body hasn't been found. There has been talk that Lecter is or was the The ripper the police and FBI have been after for months._

_Meanwhile Will, has been known for his incredible gift on being able to place himself into minds of killers, was a well known figure around the FBI earning his share of foes and friends, he was once wanted for the once believed murder of an unknown Jane Doe, but after a DNA result test, the investigation on Will being involved in a murder has been closed, it has fallen on Lecter himself._

_Will has been taken along with Hannibal, the two are believed to be romantically linked, but after much speculation Hannibal could be preying on his last victim, after all what sort of doctor drugs someone with a powerful hallucination, enough to bring images and cause the user to see monsters unfold before him?_

_The FBI is asking also for the help on bringing Abigail-"_

Will couldn't read anymore, he screamed before falling onto the sofa. Everything had been a lie. Hannibal had taken him along for the worse not for his own health.

"He fucking lied, that monster."

Feeling betrayed he could feel whatever drugs that Hannibal had placed in the water take underway, _I'm trapped._ by a monster. He thought before sleep overtook him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _You kill everyone around you save yourself from...From the ground you break and the lives you take_   
>  [Great Northern 'low is a height' ](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8dvpe8UHFqI&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8dvpe8UHFqI)

Jack Crawford was furious, after a desperate search for Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham and still hoping for any sight of Abigail Hobbs. Nothing had came up, not a sighting not even a slip up.

 _It was too good, but Hannibal had slipped beneath the FBI's feet_. Jack refreshed his phone awaiting the phone call, for permission to look outside of America, something inside him screamed the two weren't in America any longer. His phone buzzed, he felt his throat tighten as he answered.

***

Will helped himself to a cup of coffee, he had awoken to find Hannibal still had not returned. With each moment that passed him, the anger inside was overflowing.

Will winced at the sight of refreshing the web page, to see the FBI now was calling for a national search for Hannibal and Will. 

As angry as he felt, something inside him _didn't want to be found_ , why? So Jack can pretend he cared, or to earn judgmental looks from others, then there was Alana. He didn't want to face her, all she would do was feel _pity_ , for him. 

He rubbed his face wishing it all was a nightmare, that he could awaken at home with his dogs. _Why even did the FBI care?_ Jack always worn out his agents, he sent them into dangerous places expecting them to return as sane as before.

Sure Hannibal may of _drugged_ Will, fooled him into thinking he had killed someone. But what Jack expected Will to do, was destroying him physically and mentally. 

The drugging had been planned just like him sitting at a empty kitchen. He could of easily slipped the drugs at first in unnoticeable doses.

Will thought of the coffee that Hannibal had offered each session, the meals he had eaten. Will didn't notice because he let himself slip under Hannibal's charming spell, letting off the layers of bottling himself up. 

He had told Hannibal so much, even thinking that he was his _friend_ , but didn't Jack offer the same treatment? Jack less of a friend to him than Hannibal was.

Will had to make a choice, he could let himself be dragged back to Jack to serve under him again, or Will could accept Hannibal forgive him even.

It was still dark out, Will felt panic float up to him as the headlights flooded the curtains.

 _Hannibal_ he could dare stand his ground and take control of his situation, but something in his mind the part that loved him told himself no, to climb back into Hannibal's bed. 

***

Hannibal arrived home after searching for a newly opened position at a local hospital, he couldn't wait to tell Will, and also he held a surprise for Will. Although Hannibal wasn't fond of _dogs_ he considered it a thank you to Will. 

He had stopped by a dog pound after being accepted for his newly doctor position. The dog held such sad eyes, like it had been kicked to a curb to be forgotten the man who told Hannibal the dog had no name and it never took after people, it rather sit in a cage than be taken home.

After signing paperwork, and agreeing to all the terms paying a few fees, Will was soon to be a new owner-.

Hannibal placed the dog on the leash, he opened his front door discovering it was silent but he could smell coffee that had been freshly brewed.

Thinking Will was up he rounded the corner, to see a discarded coffee mug that had barely been touched, and a very much opened laptop. Hannibal felt his heart race _had Will seen what the media was saying about the two? Had he discovered the only guilty one was Hannibal himself?_

Hannibal moved the mouse, discovering that the last thing that had been searched was _Will Graham_ he sighed heavily almost forgetting that he had bought home a dog, that made itself at home laying on the perfectly white carpet.

Hannibal liked Will very much, he had quickly fallen in love with him much after a few sessions later. He knew after that Freddie Lounds reporter, would dig up Hannibal's past. _Should of killed her the day she tried recording my sessions_. He thought helping himself to a cup of coffee. 

The FBI was bound to put two and two together and after that? Hannibal would of never seen Will again the only person since his parents had died, he truly had cared about. 

It was time to come clean, to admit his wrong doings to even offer Will a chance to go back to Jack and become a unstable human until one day he _does kill someone or hurt himself._

Not wanting to awaken Will, he started cooking breakfast to distract himself for the time being.

***

Jack was sitting on a plane, feeling queasy he hated plane rides more than anyone he possibly knew.

The bureau had approved Jack to expand his search to other countries, he felt worried for Will and disgusted by Hannibal.

A tip from a unnamed source had come in days before claiming the two were sighted in Blackwood England. Jack confirmed it after finding a trusted source to back him up on the unsourced claim.

Jack peeled the label off his water, he was by himself since the FBI could only expand so far before they were out of bounds, if he could get Will to compile with him at least he could have Will back on American soil, then he could go after Hannibal personally.

"Sir is there anything, you would like to eat?" The flight attendee pushed a cart filled with sandwiches, soda, fruit, and many other items.

"No, thank you. Just another water if you can." Jack was handed a water bottle and the attendee was off on her way.

" _Attention we shall be landing in London England in two hours, please adjust your watches it is six am, thank you for flying with us airlines today_." The pilot said over the PA system.

Jack thought of sleeping and how great it would be to be in bed, instead he took out a book that he barely had interest in and began to read.

***

Will awoke again, only this time to the smell of maple syrup, coffee, toast and eggs rising to his nose. He felt his mouth water, he quickly jumped out of Hannibal's bed to find something large and _furry_ , was at the foot of the bed.

For a brief moment he thought it was Charleston. Then the dog looked at him with eyes that made Will fall quickly in love. 

"And who are you? Where did you come from?" Will began to rub the dog's belly and a warm feeling bloomed inside Will he missed _Charleston_ , but the chances of him seeing him again were slim to none.

The dog licked his hand in response, Will thought of a few names that came to mind and the name _Winston_ , was stuck in place.

"Your name is _Winston_ , how does that sound boy?" Will watched the dog lick his face happily. He almost forgotten that Hannibal had even existed until he heard a familiar chuckle as he stood at the doorframe.

"I see you are awake, how do you feel Will?" Hannibal's tone was neutral.

"I'm fine, hey where did he come from?" Will pointed at the dog knowing Hannibal wasn't fond of them.

Hannibal smiled a little bit before answering him. "I went to the pound and found him. I figured you could use a friend" 

Will felt his heart sink, he couldn't believe this was the same man that was a killer and fooled people, _maybe under that mask is actually a human_. Will felt like an intruder after going behind Hannibal's back and finding out the truth.

"Come, Will breakfast awaits." Hannibal wore a apron almost exactly the same one he wore at his old home.

"I'm just thankful you brought him home, no one has ever done anything like this."

Hannibal waved a spatula, "Have you named him?"

Will nodded. "His name is Winston, it sounded right." 

Hannibal helped Will to the kitchen table. He placed a plate filled with so much food his eyes couldn't look away.

"I saw you looked on my _laptop_ , and Will I am not angry with you. It was expected."

Will nearly choked on a piece of French toast, forgetting that Hannibal had pretty much kidnapped him. 

"I'm sorry. I just saw there was no password and I couldn't help myself, _you must hate me_." Will felt guilty he knew Hannibal only wanted the best.

"It's okay Will, I knew this scenario couldn't last that is why I thought of asking you if you wanted to go back to Jack and face the music.  
Actually you wouldn't be in trouble, considering you are _innocent_." Hannibal poured a cup of coffee handing it to Will.

Will stared at the food before him and tried imagining life without Hannibal. He wouldn't be able to focus on his work or life. He would be a mess after the media storm left him.

"No, I don't want to go back. Not ever, Jack is just going to kill me slowly with all the cases and I don't want to deal with it anymore. It's not fair for me, I'm not Jack's puppet." Will took a bite of bacon feeding the rest to Winston.

"So, even though you think I'm some sort of monster you would rather be with me than the FBI?" Will couldn't help but notice the joy in Hannibal's voice it was something rarely heard.

"Of course, I do love you." Will looked down at his feet as Hannibal smirked.

"As do I will, I love you."

Will felt his stomach growl, he began to eat as Hannibal finished cleaning the dishes, he enjoyed each bite it reminded him no one but Hannibal could cook like this.

Hannibal eventually was done with the kitchen, he took Will's plate and let Winston outside to play.

Leaving Will and Hannibal alone.

"The other day, when I kissed you..did you feel..anything?" Will felt awkward asking but he needed to know.

Hannibal took Will by the waist, he pulled him closely he could smell his cologne and the coffee upon his breath. It was intoxicating to him he wanted Hannibal to kiss him before he exploded.

"Will, I wouldn't of let you kiss me if I had felt _nothing_."

Will opened his mouth to question Hannibal when he was silenced by Hannibal's lips smashing upon his, he didn't care what Hannibal did, he was after all a human just like him not some devouring monster. 

The kiss sent his body into a melting position, he let Hannibal do everything feeling him bite softly down on his lips he felt him pull away after a few moments looking at Hannibal's now pinked lips, he couldn't help but taste the barely leaked blood that dribbled down his chin.

"Sorry, I didn't-" Hannibal's eyes became wide as he saw the blood.

Will took Hannibal kissing him lightly as he felt him lick his lips slowly until he found the source of the small wound, and sucked lightly at it. Will stifled a moan he enjoyed himself not caring anymore what Hannibal was.

He pulled away, feeling his lips tingle. "I can't believe you Will sometimes I swear." 

Will began to laugh. "You know you love me." 

Hannibal rolled his eyes, "of course I love you." 

They stared at each other for a moment until a knock came from the front door.

Hannibal looked at Will with wide eyes. The knock came again more forcefully.

"Will damn it I know you're in there!" Jack Crawford's voice came.

Hannibal stood behind Will as the door was knocked off the hinges, exposing not an FBI team not even a police officer just _Jack_. Who was out of breath.

Will spotted a kitchen knife that laid untouched and not yet put away. He grabbed it quickly.

"Hello Jack, so nice to see you." Hannibal's tone was polite.

Jack rolled his eyes drawing out a gun. "Now Will, I'm here to rescue you from this _monster_." He made a disgusted noise before pulling the gun on Hannibal.

"You're wrong Jack, it was never Hannibal or even the Jacob Hobbs case that was driving me into the dirt, it was _you_." Will moved from Hannibal.

"Yeah, that's cute Will. Now get in the car so we can go home."

Will shook his head, for once after many years he was happy. He could spend it being miserable and ran into the ground by Jack Crawford, or he could be free with Hannibal.

"No I'm not coming Jack, not this time or ever."

Jack was a bit shocked. "Don't you see Will its the Stockholm Syndrome in you? The Will I know would run." Jack still hadn't seen the knife in Will's hands.

"No, it's not." Will revealed the knife as it set panic across Jack's face.

"Will, put the knife down." Jack was scared. 

"On one condition actually two."

"Yeah what's that?"

Will pointed the knife at Jack. "You and every fucking law enforcement type leave Hannibal and I alone."

"Will thats-"

"And secondary, you say you went to England but got here too late..say Hannibal and I _killed ourselves_."

"Are you fucking insane? Or is this some kind of joke?!" Jack shouted.

"No Jack, I'm perfectly fine with no thanks to you, and those articles are right _Hannibal and I are in love_."

Jack felt a bit sick hearing the last part. "If I don't listen what are you going to do uh?" 

Will took the knife and at a perfect scale tossed it almost hitting Jack.

"You won't be leaving this home, unless its in a body bag, that is if Hannibal doesn't _eat_ you." Will watched the horror spread across Jack's face knowing he had won.

"Good bye Jack." Hannibal waved at him as he walked away with doubt swirling in his mind.

Jack let leaving in a state of confusion, he knew Will wasn't joking and he decided with his own life being more important than some cannibal and psycho that thankfully weren't in his country wasn't even worth it.

He began dialling the FBI headquarters to let them know that Will and Hannibal were dead. 

***

"But why Will? Why did you choose me, over freedom?" Hannibal for once was confused.

Will bent over picking up the discarded knife. "Because, I can't face Jack any longer if I solved another case or seen one more dead body I think I would of ended up in a asylum."

Hannibal chuckled. "Will there aren't asylums any longer what you would of ended up in would of been a ment-".

He stopped after Will rolled his eyes. "Of course you would know all the answers."

Will placed the knife in the sink, he turned to the backyard to toss Winston a stick. Winston greeted him with a overlapping joy that made Will feel right with everything that was set in motion.

Hannibal meanwhile called a repairman to fix the door, unsure how he was going to explain _that one_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Did you sell yourself out? They lay together in the silent aftermath butterflies subsiding but they can never look back._   
>  [Patrick Stump 'The 'I' in lie'](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2OmSuiAWoyI&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2OmSuiAWoyI)

Will adjusted the last Christmas bulb, he was in a good mood his nightmares of the wendigo had censed to exist. Maybe it was the sleeping pills or maybe it was the fact Will slept much easier at night with Winston at his feet and _Hannibal_ by his side. 

"Will its just a Christmas tree, Hannibal isn't going to care that the bulbs and lights aren't the same colour." Abigail handed him the star for the top of the tree.

"Yeah, but Hannibal well he's never told me if he actually celebrates Christmas or not." Will placed the star on the top standing back to admire his work, he felt like he was turning a bit into a housewife. 

"I'm sure even if he doesn't he'll love it!" Abigail was a bit drunk after sneaking off with a bottle of wine from her boyfriend's house. She had arrived to help Will after she had a argument with her boyfriend.

Will was sure she didn't want him to be alone, while Hannibal was away. After a few trips Will had guessed Hannibal found a source to satisfy his _hunger_ , Will had never again bothered with asking why Hannibal ate humans. It just led Will to become physically sick.

"I think you should lay off the wine." Will took the bottle to discover it was empty.

_At least I'm still sober._

Will almost forgot about Winston, who was rubbing himself all over the freshly fallen snow outside, he quickly let him back in the house. The dog shook his wet fur all over Will. 

"Ah, Winston you're going to make the living room smell like wet dog.." Will laughed causing Winston to jump on the perfectly white sofa, Will backed away pretending he didn't see the white sofa turn a shade of grey. 

"I think it's kinda cute, with all of this." Abigail gestured to the surrounding Christmas decorations, Will had a exhausting year and with the whole everyone he ever knew thinks he's dead thing.

He remembered watching CNN as Alana Bloom stood motionless as Jack Crawford called the search off for Will and Hannibal declaring the two were _dead_ , the only part he had felt bad about was not being able to _tell Alana_ , that he was okay and it wasn't her fault.

But then again, he couldn't ruin what he had with Hannibal or the barely formed relationship with Abigail. 

"Yeah, it's small. But a Christmas tree and a bit of decorating helps I guess." Will ran a hand through his hair.

Abigail, helped herself to a small pile of cookies tossing a few in a tumbler. Then she reached into her purse handing Will a small present. "Merry Christmas Will." 

Will was confused, it wasn't Christmas at least for another week, he started to place the gift under the tree when she shook her head. "No open it, you're going to like it."

Will rolled his eyes, he unwrapped the brightly decorated paper, inside it was a camera inside its box unused.

"What's this for?" Will wasn't a great photo taker, he barely could use his cell phone without dropping it.

"It's for I dunno whatever, maybe when you see something or for Christmas? I think you need a hobby besides finding new recipes online." Abigail showed him how to use the camera showing him how to personally set it even explaining there was other cameras he could use.

"Thanks Abigail, I'll use it I think...now." He surprised her by taking a photo of her. She tried to chase after him, trying to delete the photo on it.

He pocketed the camera thinking of showing it to Hannibal later. 

***

Abigail left much later after Will volunteered to call a cab, terrified of her crashing on the icy roads.

Will now was watching the news not paying much attention to it, he covered himself up with a blanket, he smiled faintly at the tree that caused the home to smell like a pine forest. He unplugged the lights so it wasn't a fire hazard. 

"What do you think Winston? That Hannibal will like it?" He felt a bit odd speaking to his dog, but then again he felt that Winston could understand him.

He watched Winston yawn as did Will, he must of dozed off because he was awoken by Hannibal covering the discarded blanket on him.

"Hey, I thought of decorating a bit." His voice slurred out, he watched Hannibal take in the Christmas spirit.

"I almost forgot, it was almost Christmas. Time flies when you aren't paying attention." Hannibal had kicked off his shoes, Will had noticed Winston laid in front of the tree like a guard dog.

 _Good boy, Winston_.

Hannibal moved closer to Will, he could smell the fresh mouthwash on his breath. Hannibal felt warm to the touch. He had completely forgotten about the camera, it could always wait.

Hannibal took some of the blanket for himself. "I think you did a excellent job Will, no one- actually in years I haven't celebrated Christmas each year the holiday passes me, it's been sometime since I celebrated."

Will laid his head on Hannibal's chest, he could hear the quick beating of his heart, Hannibal smoothed out the locks of his messy hair. 

"I just thought its our first holiday _together_." He wasn't still over the exciting part of being with Hannibal or over the fact that Hannibal even showed interest in him.

"And it won't be our last." Hannibal kissed Will on his forehead, sending sparks of electricity throughout him. 

Will didn't care that Hannibal wasn't normal, neither was Will. He loved Hannibal and he could feel himself become drowsy he allowed himself to fall asleep on Hannibal's chest.

"Good night Will." Hannibal picked up Will setting him in _their_ bed, a camera fell out of Will's back pocket without thinking he took a picture of his sleeping boyfriend. 

Will had for months thought he was taking pills for him to sleep, when really Hannibal had been giving him placebo pills, it was really the fact Will's mind was at eased and he was settled peacefully.

Hannibal climbed in bed, after placing the camera on the nightstand. He made a mental note to buy something useful for Will for Christmas.

Hannibal didn't want anything he was happy with everything and loved what he had.

 

~FIN~


End file.
